urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina Fabian
Karina Fabian, aka Karina L. Fabian — Author Website Fabianspace › News Genres Fantasy / UF / Noir Fantasy / Humor About the Author Karina Fabian Bio: After being a straight-A student, Karina now cultivates Fs: Family, Faith, Fiction and Fun. From and order of nuns working in space to a down-and-out faerie dragon working off a geas from St. George, her stories surprise with their twists of clichés and incorporation of modern day foibles in an otherworld setting. Her quirky twists and crazy characters have won awards, including the INDIE book award for best fantasy (Magic, Mensa and Mayhem), an EPPIE award for best sci-fi (Infinite Space, Infinite God) and a Mensa Owl for best fiction (World Gathering), and top placer in the Preditor and Editor polls. In May 2010, her writing took a right turn with a devotional, Why God Matters, which she co-wrote with her father. Mrs. Fabian is former President of the Catholic Writer’s Guild and also teaches writing and book marketing seminars online. ~ Fabianspace › Content › Bio ~ More about the author below Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Firestorm of Dragons (2008) — "Dragon Eye, P.I." Dragon Eye series #1 * Manifesto UF (April 2014) — "Los Lagos Heat" — Case Files of DragonEye series * Goodreads | The Zombie Cookbook by Kim Richards Novels, etc: *Goodreads | Books by Karina L. Fabian (Author of Magic, Mensa & Mayhem) Freebies: * Cover Artists More About the Author If there’s such a thing as ADD of the imagination, Karina Fabian has it—in spades. Craft books, devotionals, serious science fiction, comedic horror and chilling fantasy—she follows her interests and the characters that tell her their stories. Even before she could write, Karina strung tall tales about everything from making human pyramids in Kindergarten to visiting alien worlds. Her first attempt at novel writing was in fourth grade; she completed her first novel in college. However, her first published work was an anthology of Christian science fiction, Leaps of Faith, an EPPIE finalist for best anthology in 2006. Her next anthology, Infinite Space, Infinite God, featured Catholic characters and themes and won the EPPIE for science fiction. The second Infinite Space, Infinite God anthology came out in 2010. Watching the comedy improv show, Whose Line Is It, Anyway, inspired her noir-style dragon detective, Vern. Vern and his partner, Sister Grace, have solved mysteries and saved the Faerie and Mundane worlds numerous numerous times in the DragonEye, PI stories and novels. Their serial story, World Gathering, won a Mensa Owl; and the novel, Magic, Mensa and Mayhem (Fabian’s first published novel), won the INDIE for best fantasy in 2010. The second DragonEye book, Live and Let Fly, came out in April 2012. At a friend’s request, Karina wrote a funny story about a zombie exterminator, which grew into the Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator novels. The first, Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator, won the 2011 Global E-Book award for best horror, and was runner-up in the eFestival of Words for best YA. She also writes serious science fiction. Her SF novels, Discovery and The Old Man and the Void, are currently under consideration, and she’s working on the next DragonEye novel, a superhero spoof, Gapman. Karina has a strong faith, which she explored in her devotional, Why God Matters: How to Recognize Him in Daily Life, which she wrote with her father Steve Lumbert, and which won the 2011 Christian Small Press Publisher Award. She also writes Catholic school calendars and has written three craft books for the Little Flowers/Blue Knights clubs. Fabian is married to Colonel Robert A. Fabian of the USAF, and they are currently enjoying a long distance relationship while he’s stationed in Iraq. They have four children, an overgrown pup, and a harried cat. When not writing, teaching writing, or chatting about writing, she’s hanging out with her kids or swinging a sword in haidong gumbo. ~ Goodreads | Karina L. Fabian Publishing Information Publishers: Damnation Books, LLC; Dragon Moon Press; Twilight Times Books, * Author Page: Awards Quotes Trivia See Also * Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series * Manifesto UF ~ Anthology * Firestorm of Dragons ~ Anthology * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books—Zombie: *Zombie Death Extreme Official Site ~ Author site for books *Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series by K'sarina L. Fabian ~ GR *Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz ~ GR *Dragon Eye - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Karina Fabian - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz ~ GR Series Sites: *Home Page ~ Lyffe–Undeath Exterminations *Zombie Death Extreme Official Site *DragonEye, PI Books: Dragon Eye: *DragonEye, PI ~ Author site for books *Dragon Eye - Series Bibliography *Firestorm of Dragons by Michele Acker — GR *Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (Dragon Eye, PI #2) by Karina L. Fabian — GR *Live and Let Fly by Karina L. Fabian —GR *Greater Treasures: A DragonEye Novella by Karina L. Fabian — GR Excerpts and Freebies: Summaries, Articles: *GirlZombieAuthors: Karina Fabian: Zombie Humor, Neeta Lyffe Series The World, Characters, etc: *Home Page `~ Zombie protecton basics *The Book Connection...: Character Interview: Neeta Lyffe—Zombie Exterminator *GirlZombieAuthors: Interview with Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator Reviews: *Splashdown Reviews: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator, by Karina Fabian *The Book Connection...: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator by Karina Fabian Now Available! *Review: Neeta Lyffe 'Zombie Exterminator' *Tribute Books Reviews & Giveaways: Karina Fabian - Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator - PDF Giveaway & Review *Apocalypse Week: Neeta Lyfe: Zombie Exterminator by Karina Fabian *a book review: Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator *A Book to Check Out: Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator | Snoring Scholar *You Gotta Read Reviews: Review - Neeta Lyffe: Zombie Exterminator By Karina Fabian *Juanita Kees Blog | The Other Side *The View From The Foothills » I Left My Brains in San Francisco *Review of Karina Fabian's "Live and Let Fly." - New York Catholic | Examiner.com Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Quick Takes, Neeta Lyffe Style | Snoring Scholar *Book Reviews and More: Karina Fabian - Author Profile *The Cellophane Queen: Interview - Karina Fabian (AKA Chainsaw) *Jacqueline Vick's Blog: A Writer's Jumble: Dragons and Nuns and Faeries, Oh My! *One Writer's Journey: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator--Another winner from Karina Fabian *A Fortnight of Mustard: Interview with Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator *Karina Fabian Interview *karina fabian | Gary W. Olson *Karina Fabian Interview on AudioTim and ebook giveaway | Timothy C. Ward *Interview with Karina Fabian *BRoP interview: Karina Fabian » T.W. Fendley, Author *Sandra Ulbrich Almazan: Speculative Fiction Author: Blog Ring of Power--Karina Fabian *One Writer's Journey: Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator--Another winner from Karina Fabian *Interview with Karina Fabian | Writers and Authors *Writerly Wednesday Welcomes Karina Fabian and Neeta Lyffe Zombie Exterminator *Interview: Karina Fabian on Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator | Frederation *Interview with Author Karina Fabian… | The Fiction of Michael R. Wilson *Goodreads | Lisa M. Collins's Blog - Interview with Karina Fabian *Review Carnival: Author Interview- Karina Fabian *Beth Blogs: Author Interview: Karina Fabian *Interview with Karina Fabian, author of 'Live and Let Fly' - New York Catholic | Examiner.com *Tribute Books Reviews & Giveaways: Karina Fabian - Author Interview - Live and Let Fly *Shauna Roberts: Interview with fantasy novelist Karina Fabian *Special Issue: Interview with Author Karina Fabian *The Book Connection...: Guest Blogger: Karina Fabian, Author of Mind Over Psyche *Karina Fabian | Cathy Brockman Romances *Interview with Karina Fabian | Writers and Authors *InkSpotting: Writing, life and the writing life: Interview with Author Karina Fabian *“I write what I love, and I love my faith.” – An Interview with Catholic Writer Karina Fabian *Interview with Karina Fabian, Christian Author | The Dark Phantom Review *Repost: Interview with Karina Fabian, author of Infinite Space, Infinite God « Gloria's Corner *Interview with Karina Fabian, author of 'Infinite Space, Infinite God II' - New York Catholic | Examiner.com *Catholic Dads » Review: Why God Matters – Karina Lumbert Fabian and Deacon Steven Lumbert Author: *Fabianspace › News ~ author's website *GirlZombieAuthors: Karina Fabian: Zombie Humor, Neeta Lyffe Series *Karina Fabian - Wikipedia *Karina Fabian - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Goodreads | Karina L. Fabian (Author of Magic, Mensa & Mayhem) *Karina Fabian | The Catholic Writers Guild *Karina Fabian | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *KarinaFabian (KarinaFabian) on Twitter *Karina Fabian (KarinaMFabian) on Twitter *Karina Fabian - Google+ *Liberty Island - Let Your Right Brain Run FreeCreator - Karina Fabian *Goodreads | Karina Fabian's Groups (8 groups) *Liberty Island - Let Your Right Brain Run FreeCreator - Karina Fabian Gallery of Book Covers Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator) by Karina L. Fabian .jpg|1. Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator) by Karina L. Fabian|link=http://zombiedeathextreme.com/book.php I Left My Brains in San Francisco (Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator) by Karina L. Fabian.jpg|2. I Left My Brains in San Francisco (Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator) by Karina L. Fabian|link=http://www.damnationbooks.com/book.php?isbn=9781615727643 Neeta Lyffe ‘Zombie Exterminator’ audio.jpg|Neeta Lyffe ‘Zombie Exterminator’ — audio cover Firestorm of Dragons.jpg|1. Firestorm of Dragons (2008) Anthology—"Dragon Eye, P.I." by Karina L. Fabian ~ Excerpt, synopsis|link=http://www.karinafabian.com/index.php?name=Content&pid=44 Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (Dragon Eye, PI #2) .jpg|2. Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (2009–Dragon Eye, PI #2) by Karina L. Fabian ~ Excerpt, trailers|link=http://dragoneyepi.blogspot.com/p/magic-mensa-and-mayhem.html Live and Let Fly by Karina L. Fabian.jpg|Live and Let Fly (2012–Dragon PI) by Karina L. Fabian—Art: Lex Valentine ~ Excerpt, trailers, etc|link=http://dragoneyepi.blogspot.com/p/live-and-let-fly.html Greater Treasures- A DragonEye Novella by Karina L. Fabian .jpg|4. Greater Treasures: A DragonEye Novella (2013) by Karina L. Fabian|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17831802-greater-treasures Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz.jpg|Manifesto UF (2014) edited by Tim Marquitz—4.5. Dragon PI: "Los Lagos Heat" by Karina Fabian|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17983751-manifesto-uf Category:Authors